


At What Cost?

by The_Bi_who_lived



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), Character Death, Heavy Angst, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Ned Leeds Needs a Hug, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is telling May about Peter's death, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), it doesn't have a happy ending, its not pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bi_who_lived/pseuds/The_Bi_who_lived
Summary: They're on the fast track to defeating Thanos."We're in the endgame now."But at what cost?





	At What Cost?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr_Fizzles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Fizzles/gifts).



> Gifted to Mr_Fizzles (also shoutout, they're my sibling and write good fics, mostly fluff) because this idea came to me while having a convo with them and I wanna see them suffer.

     As Tony landed in New York, Strange’s last words rang through his head.

  
      _“We’re in the endgame now.”_

  
     One. One future where they came out on top. According to Strange, this was the only way to get there. But how? How could this mean victory? Oh, yeah, sure, they defeat Thanos, they kick his grape-flavoured, yeezy-chinned, self-engrandizing ass, but at what cost?

  
     Was it worth it? Because here’s the thing, any future where the kid doesn’t make it out is worth nothing.

  
     Oh god.

  
_May._

  
     Tony made his way to the Parkers’ apartment in midtown. How could he tell her?

  
     He buzzed his way into the apartment, May greeting his response of “It’s Tony,” with a curt and to the point.

  
     “Get your sorry ass up here Stark.”

  
     “Yes, ma’am.”

  
     As Tony leaned heavily on the wall of the elevator, he thought about how he could tell her. ‘May, I’m sorry, I got your kid killed.’ Yeah, no, ‘I’m sorry,’ doesn’t even begin to cover it, she deserves more than just I’m sorry from the _“billionaire-playboy-philanthropist”_ who got her kid killed, _Tony you absolute fucking dumbass_ , she deserves... she deserves to slap you across the face.

  
_Ding!_

  
      _Fuck._ Time's up Stark.

  
     Tony straightened up the shirt and sweatshirt he was wearing. He didn’t bother with a suit. May didn’t need him showing up and showing off. He’s done enough showboating. He’s over it.

  
     He knocked on the door.

~~~~~

  
     “Anthony Edward _fucking_ Stark, you’d better have a damn good explanation for me.”

  
     “May, I-"

  
     “I’m at work, and Peter’s supposed to be on a school field trip. Next thing I know, I’m getting a call from Ned. Peter’s on a spaceship. I look out a window and the next thing I see is the space ship that Ned says Peter is on is exiting the atmosphere.”

  
     “May please-"

  
     “I am not done. The ship leaves atmosphere and who do I see following it? Who do you think I saw following it, Stark? You tell me who-”

  
     “Ms Parker!” Tony can’t take it anymore. At this point she’s in his face, perfectly eye level, glaring red hot fire, daring him.

  
     “What do you have to say for yourself Stark?

  
     “I... I...” and he collapses. The cool, unflappable, strong, charismatic, suave, macho Tony Stark sobs and collapses on this woman’s shoulder, who honestly should shove him away. He sobs, and barely creaks out the next words.

  
     “I’m so, so, so, so sorry, May. He... he’s gone.”

  
     May is in shock. The Tony Stark, the man who no one sees vulnerable, falls onto her shoulder and weeps.

_“He’s gone.”_

  
     “No. N-no.” Her voice quavers, and she just sinks. The weight of the words, the weight of the man on her shoulder, the weight of the years, take your pick. But she falls to the floor, Tony with her.

  
     “He wouldn’t stay behind, I told him to stay behind, he wouldn’t _listen_ ,” Tony creaks out, heaving breaths between sobs. He holds May close, needing to comfort himself, needing to comfort _her_ , needing, in some way, to make up for the shit he pulled. He got her kid killed. Her kid... the kid... Pete... a kid. He was just a kid.

  
      _He was just a kid._

 

  
      _“Mr Stark, I don't feel so good... I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go, please, I don’t wanna go.”_

  
_A hand propping Peter’s head up, holding him as close as he can without hurting him, a tear slipping down a cheek, as he turns his head to face Tony._

  
_“I’m sorry.”_

_~~~~~_

     If one were to walk into the Parker residence that day, they would find a place of mourning. Like so many others in New York.

  
     A place we’re time stood, just for a while.

  
     A place where Death herself stood by, and grieved.

  
     A concerned boy walks in to check on May, not knowing where his best friend is, a seemingly indifferent girl trailing behind.

  
     They walk in, and see a huddled pair on the floor.

  
     The girl stands frozen. Not a muscle moves. As still as time.

  
     The boy sinks, knees giving way, and wraps his arms around the fallen forms.

  
     And time stands still.

  
     And around them, and between them, and within them, the heart aches.

  
     So yes they might win.

  
     But at what cost?

  
    _At what cost?_

**Author's Note:**

> Bls don't kill me.  
> If you wanna yell, you can do it in the comment or over my Tumblr (@bi-spy-on-the-fly).  
> If you enjoyed this sob-fest, leave kudos.  
> If you hate me, that's valid.  
> Fuck, this hurt to write.


End file.
